A Chicken A Day Keeps The Sanity Away
by Tcurbittraazxmtot
Summary: A Insane addition to the Bobobo series, but kinda off the stranger side.All characters associated with the Bobobo series that are associated with this Fan Fic are not eligable to questioning and are only BASED on the characters in da REAL series.FICTION


**_A Chicken A Day_**

**_Keeps The_**

**_Sanity Away_**

**By: Tcurbittraazxmtot**

The gang was camping out at a clearing in the woods while Bobobo offered to tell a good campfire story he knew. They all sat around the fire and watched Bobobo as he did nothing. Gasser looked at him, squinting his eyes. "Well? Where is that so called campfire story?" Bobobo shrugged. "I don't know. I told it to be here 9' sharp." Beauty eyed Bobobo. "What do you mean told it to be here?" Just then a little person popped out of the top of Bobobo's afro. "Your story is here Master Bobobo!" said the little thingy.

Bobobo grabbed the sheet of paper out of the things hand. "What is this supposed to be? What would I need this for." Bobobo threw the story in the fire and it caught light and burned to ash. Gasser gasped. "Hey! I wanted to hear that campfire story!" Bobobo looked at the fire. "What story? Where is the story!" Jelly J. started picking on the fire and laughed at it. Beauty sighed and shrugged. "Oh well, never mind then I guess it just wasn't mean to be told." Just then a magical chicken popped out of nowhere on Gasser's head. "Bwuk! Bwuk Bwuk Bwuk! Ahem…Bwuk Bwuk Bwuk never fear Bwuk Bwuk Bwuk Da Chicken Moopoo is here Bwuk bwuk!" Said the chicken. The chicken the jumped into the fire, bwuking away and came back out with the story unburned…somehow. The chicken jumped to Bobobo and disappeared, dropping the story in his hand. "The story goes like this."

"One day there were things going on. These things all started happening at once and then demanding 5 million cash ran around the ice cream shop throwing rubber ducks at unsuspecting things children'. The things demanded that they be pampered! Pampered more then their neighbor's pet rock, which apparently wasn't doing anything, therefore these things couldn't stand her garden things bashed around the parlor until everything was going on at once. They decided that in order for the thingy to do the thingy with the thingy about the thingy then them thingies would need the thingy that thingied the thingy in the thinging first place, God thing it. So they did that, whatever it was, and thus the thingies were happy. . They had a really thingy time and then they all blew up. The Thinging End."

Gasser, Beauty, Don Patch, and Jelly J. stared at Bobobo as he finished his tale. Don patch started tearing up, putting a pink tissue to his eyes. "That was…so beautiful…I think I'm going to faint…" Beauty stood up abruptly and started yelling at Bobobo. "What in the world was that? That was not a campfire story!" Jelly J. laughed loudly and then started dancing around Beauty. "Who said it was a campfire story anyways!" Beauty looked to Jelly and yelled at him too. "Bobobo did! He said it only minutes ago before the chicken showed up…and what the heck is the deal with the chicken anyways?"

Gasser blinked and looked at Beauty. "What chicken? I didn't see no chicken." Beauty looked to Gasser, then to the rest of them and back again.

"But….didn't…..there….but…..the…..chicken!" She gasped and shook her head. "I'm not crazy ok! You're all crazy! You just don't understand cuz your crazy! You're crazy! Hahaha Hahaha!" The rest of the gang started laughing with her and as they laughed and laughed for several hours, it rained. It rained hail! Big painful balls from the heavens rained by the all mighty anger turtle of chaos! The turtle will show you the true path of Goosefrabas but only after you go to the monkey power chicken clam penguin and swear your nose to be gone forever! Ha! Gone! Now eat poo!

As all this was going through Beauty's head she fainted and everybody else started dancing around her unconscious body, singing nothing in particularly close to Beethoven's lost 7,563rd. Hours, days, maybe even weeks later Beauty woke up on a tropical island that was 3 feet by 10 feet in perimeter. By now, anybody would have just jumped in the water and try to kill them. The insanity was super intense, such as the turtle wanted! But now she just looked around wondering what the hell she was going to do. Just then she saw a oddly shaped figure on the horizon. She stared at it wondering what it was and how long it would get to where she was.

Two Hours Later…

The figure was suddenly right in front of her. She screamed and jumped backwards, almost falling off the island because of the horrible sight she saw. It was Bobobo, Gasser and Don Patch in what seemed to look like an angry gargantuan potato chip clone being driven by what looks like a rubber chicken…

For a few minutes they just stared at each other. As Beauty's heart began to beat normally and her skin turned back to its fleshy normal color she shook her head and took in a deep breath. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!1111oneone!11one!one!"

Bobobo looked at her and shrugged saying, "Beats me. Now let's go before the potato gets soggy." Beauty sighed and accepted her fate of insanity for another day. If she could maybe get through the day then it is possible that the insanity will stay refined and at a minimal discharge. Because if somebody has too much insanity, they would go insane, and the world would be overrun and chaos would ensue. But if everybody had a little bit of insanity, an even amount of sanity, than the world would stay peaceful and stupid for the rest of earth's days… which would be a few more millennia because of the stupidity of our race and its unhealthy consumption of peanuts. But that's, my faithful reader, is another story of the insanity of life. Stay insane! And keep to you the little bit of insanity that the world needs to survive! Do that and I will feed you a banana! Now who could resist that?

What happened to Jelly J. you ask? He was so enthused about the thingies story, that one that didn't exist and wasn't read aloud by Bobobo in the semi-middle of the4 storey the confused the heck out of everybody that he decided to have a thingy movement. And so he fought for the freedom of the thingies. But the problem is the thingies didn't exist, so he quit and decided to raise funny looking potato chip pets, ridden by constipated monkeys on steroids while they were listening to Beethoven's lost 7,563rd. through a tube. But that is the end of the story. So go away!


End file.
